


Do I Wanna Know?

by kaitlynleigh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynleigh/pseuds/kaitlynleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets a little tipsy at Pacifica's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

He really shouldn't be doing this. It was going to turn out so badly, especially since he was tipsy. He should turn back around now before it's too late.

Dipper Pines was on his way to meet a triangular fellow who was currently in his human form, when and how did he get that form? Dipped never bothered to ask.

The young lad with a pine tree hat, made his way into the forest after his twin sister's girlfriends', Pacifica, birthday party. Her party was crazy, mostly because she had decided to come out to her parents during her speech where she thanked everyone for coming. Dipper, anticipating the turmoil to come, started downing drinks as soon as he got to the party. As expected, the Northwest's didn't exactly take the news well.

Once the aftermath was settled and Dipper was sure that his sister and Pacifica were okay, he decided to hunt down and started at the usual meeting spot, half hoping that he was there and the other half hoping that he wasn't.

"Fancy meeting you here Pine Tree," the dream demon purred in the young man's ear.

"I thought that I wouldn't be seeing my favorite meat bag tonight," he said as he ran his fingers over Dipper's clothes back.

Stifling a shiver, Dipper ripped himself from the other man's touch, "Bill stop it. I don't want to do this tonight."

 

"Then why are you here Pine Tree? That is the only reason why we ever come here."

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand and led him to a tree where he sat down and motioned for the other to follow his lead. "You know how Pacifica's party was tonight," he stopped talking, waiting for confirmation on the information and continued when Bill nodded in response, "Well she came out and made her relationship with Mabel public and the Northwest's freaked out of course and I'm just really worried about Mabel and her relationship and what if that happens with my family when they find out about my sexuality and-," Dipper was cut of mind ramble by a pair of warm, slightly inexperienced lips.

"Pine Tree, take a deep breath. You're going to pass out or throw up if you continue on with that and I would personally, not like to have to deal with the aftermath of either situation," Bill states as he pulls a couple of inches away from Dipper's face after their kiss. Dipper can only nod.

"You don't need to freak out like that kid, you're mine and I'll protect you from any and everything," the demon comforts while roughing up Dipper's hair.

The brunette only shoos his hand away and snuggles his head into Bill's shoulder. The demon obviously didn’t scare Dipper anymore, over the years they had grown quite close. Having the friendship develop into more of a romantic one,Bill was even Dipper’s first, in human form of course, it would be kind of hard to lose your virginity to a floating triangle. Despite what you might think, Dipper was quite happy with Bill, he might even say that he loves the demon.

“Uh, kid, what did you just say,” Bill questioned, moving away slightly to look at the human. Dipper just looked at him with a confused expression and glazed over eyes. “Dipper, you just said those big three words,” still fairly confused as to what Bill meant, Dipper sat upright and began to question his companion.

“What do you mean Bill?”

“I mean, kid, you just said I love you,” Bill trailed off as Dipper’s eyes widened to about, oh, three times their size.

He thought that he thought that. He was almost 90% sure. It was because he was tipsy, fuck. He knew this was going to turn out badly.

“oh, uh, I gotta go Bill, I just remembered that I have to go do something for Mabel. See you later,” Dipper got up as fast as he could and dashed out of the forest with distant calls of his name following him.

**************************************************************

Dipper hadn’t slept in days, the downside of not wanting to see a dream demon. He had consumed so much coffee over the past few days that all of the water that had made up his body was now replaced with the caffeinated substance.

“Dipper, this is insane! You can’t drink coffee for days straight, you need to go to sleep,” his twin, Mabel, scolded him.

“He might visit me though,” Dipper exclaimed.

“Dip, he could have visited you long ago. He’s a magical being,” Mabel laughed, “Now go to bed.”

Stumbling after his sisters push, he figured that she was right. Coming to his room he slid his pants off and threw his shirt and hat in some direction in his bedroom. Moving to pull the covers over him, after he plopped onto the queen sized bed, he fell asleep before his hand even hit the pillow.

**************************************************************

“You finally went to sleep huh? Been trying to avoid me kid,” a yellow floating triangle, surrounded by the white mindscape, questioned Dipper.

Cringing Dipper got up from the floor of the mindscape and walked towards the demon.

“What else did you expect me to do Bill? I accidentally confessed my love for you while I was drunk,” Dipper exclaimed while turning so his back faced Bill.

“Well, I knew that two things were going to happen, you’d run away, which you did, or you would sit and have a conversation with me about it. Which in hindsight, I really shouldn’t have expected that,” Bill says.

“Do I wanna know,” Dipper questioned.

“Do you wanna know what Pine Tree,” Bill says, floating over to look at Dipper’s face.

“Do I even want to know how you feel Bill? Do I even want to hear that you don’t love me back,” Dipper says, frustration soaking the words. With Bill reaching out to hold his chin, Dipper moved away.

“Dipper, we need to talk about this later, but just to let you know, I am a demon and I can’t fall in love. Since I have been in that human body so much, some of the soul/emotions of the human race are soaking into me. I don’t know what love feels like kid, but I surely have a bunch of emotions for you. I feel like I’m going to puke whenever I think about you but, in a good way. We will talk more tomorrow, night Pine Tree.”

Before Dipper could protest he woke up in his bed and thought about all that Bill had said. Seconds later, a booming laughter could be heard throughout the Mystery Shack. Dipper couldn’t believe that Bill had mistaken getting butterflies for acid reflux. Some all knowing being Bill was.

****  
  


_**ALT ENDING** _

Maybe Dipper could survive not knowing until he saw Bill again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on paper before I typed it so it might not be that great, plus It's my first fic for the Gravity Falls fandom so bear with me. Thanks for reading! I love feedback, but please try not to be too harsh!


End file.
